Green Eyed Monster
by bonesfan500
Summary: Jealousy arises between Booth and Bones. What will they do about it? Based on season 4 spoilers and new promo. *So if you haven't read/seen them it contains spoilers!*
1. Booth and Sweets

Booth strolled into his partner's office

**Based the new season 4 promo and other spoilers I have read. **

**I don't own Bones or the characters.**

**Booth's POV**

Booth strolled into his partner's office. It was Friday night and he thought she might like to go to Wung Foo's.

He was surprised to find her dressed up like she was going out for the evening. In fact she looked like she was on her way out right now.

"Hey Booth" Bones looked up at him grinning and putting on her second earring.

He eyed her suspiciously.

"Is there some dance I wasn't invited to?" Booth asked with his arms folded.

"No don't worry I just have a date with Mark" Brennan explained heading towards him while grabbing her handbag.

_A date?! What about me? __He couldn't help feeling jealous. He thought they had gotten much closer this last year and now here she was dating another guy like nothing had ever happened. So much for the Wung Foo's idea then._

"Who's Mark again?" He asked knowing perfectly well who he was. Booth also hoped she wouldn't pick up on the jealous tone in his voice.

"Oh he's just one of the new interns that are replacing Zack. He's taking me out to the new Italian restaurant in town. I'd love to chat Booth but I see him coming this way" She said quickly and went over to greet Mark by the railings.

"Hello Tempe. You look beautiful." Mark said giving her a kiss on the cheek. He was dressed smartly in a grey suit.

Booth watched from a distance as she gave him a quick wave and put her arm around Mark's.

_Why can't that be me?_Hethought feeling slightly depressed

He headed towards Sweets office. This was a first for him. He usually despised their therapy sessions but for once he thought it might make him feel better.

He knocked on Sweet's door not sure if he would still be there.

"Come in!" He heard Sweet's voice shout and Booth entered the office.

Sweets looked at him like he had two heads.

"Is something wrong Agent Booth? Your actually coming to my office VOLUNTARLIY?" Sweets asked stressing the word voluntarily.

"It's nothing really I'll just go" Booth said re-thinking his decision to come here.

"Please forgive my mocking tone Booth and take a seat" Sweets apologised and pointed to the seat opposite him.

Booth slumped down on the chair.

"It's nothing really" Booth said trying not to make a fuss.

"It's obvious there is something bothering you? Care to explain?" Sweets continued to stare at him.

"It's just that Bones is going on a date with this Mark guy. He's this new intern that is replacing Zack. She barley knows him. And she doesn't exactly have the best track record with guys." Booth said explaining his problem.

He saw Sweets smirk slightly and knew what he was going to say.

"Don't give me any of that rubbish!" Booth warned

"But why Booth isn't it obvious that your jealous?" Sweets said calmly making notes.

_Alright, __I am but I'm not going to admit that to him. He quickly thought of an excuse_

"Look like I told you before Bones hasn't had the best luck with men so I think I should keep an eye on her that's all" Booth replied casually.

"What like spy on her?" Sweet said with a laugh.

"No, well actually she did tell me the name of the restaurant she was going to" Booth said with a plan forming in his head.

"Your serious aren't you Booth?" Sweets asked surprised he was being serious.

"Look maybe we could just go have dinner there. It's the new Italian restaurant – Mario's." Booth answered looking at his watch. "If we go now we still have time"

Sweets rolled his eyes.

"Alright I'll go with you. But you owe me big!" Sweets said pointing his finger warningly at Booth.

"Thanks man!" Booth said quickly getting up out of his seat and waited outside the office for Sweets. He took out his phone and ordered a taxi.

Sweets joined him a minute later.

_Booth couldn't believe he was doing this. _

_Please read and review. _


	2. At the Restaurant

I still don't own anything

**I still don't own anything.**

**  
Booth's POV**

Booth had just arrived with Sweets at Mario's. It seemed like a posh place. Hopefully they could get in without a reservation.

They walked calmly up to the front door.

"Talk quietly to the waitress so you don't draw attention to the front!" Booth whispered to Sweets who nodded.

"Hello gentlemen. Will it be a table for two?" The waitress greeted them politely.

"Yes thank you" Sweets replied

Booth looked around to see if he could see Bones and Mark. He spotted the pair in one of the corner tables enjoying their meal and gestured to Sweets so he would know. Booth glared at them while the waitress took them to their seat.

They seemed to be heading straight for where Bones and Mark were sitting. The table right beside them

They had no choice but to take their seats as the restaurant was filling up and hoped that they had gone in unnoticed. The waitress then left them for a few minutes so they could order.

_This wasn't turning out the way he planned_

Booth shoved his menu in front of his face.

"I can't believe we got stuck next to them!" Booth said quietly behind his menu.

"I'm just surprised they haven't seen us yet" Sweets remarked.

Booth took another look at the table where _his_ Bones sat. They had finished their meal and were now holding hands across the table.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. They are now holding hands" Booth told Sweets now more with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Sweets had now a sympathetic look on his face.

"Then why did you come? I thought you were just "checking on her" " Sweets asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I thought I could handle it seeing her with someone else but I can't…" Booth stopped mid sentence.

"What is it Booth?" Sweets asked with a concerned tone. Sweets must have noticed the very pale colour his face had turned.

He definitely couldn't watch them any longer as Mark leaned across and gave Bones a kiss on the lips. They pulled apart after a minute.

Sweets turned his head very quickly to see what Booth saw and immediately understood.

"Oh" was all he could manage

They sat there for another five minutes. And kept telling the waitress they weren't ready to order. He couldn't watch them and instead pretended he was very interested in the menu.

"That's it I'm out of here!" Booth angrily left his seat leaving Sweets to catch up with him.

What Booth hadn't counted on was Mark striding across the room to go the bathroom and ended up banging straight into him.

"Sorry" Booth said muttering an apology and started to panic when he realised who he had crashed into.

"No problem I wasn't watching where I was going. Hey aren't you that Booth guy? Tempe's partner" Mark said recognising him.

"Yep unfortunately that's me" Booth replied

Sweets laughed at the situation before him.

Bones had obviously seen the commotion and had come over to see what was going on.

_Great, great, great, great, great, what next?_ Booth thought to himself.

"Oh hey Bones fancy meeting you here. Sweets and I were just out for a meal but we are just leaving anyway" he said running all his words together.

"You expect me to believe that Booth?" Bones answered looking very annoyed and wasn't buying his excuse. Sweets remained silent.

"Can I talk to you over there for a minute?" Booth asked her

"Excuse me. Just give us a minute" Bones said apologising to Mark and pulled Booth to the side.

"How dare you come here and spy on us!" Bones shouted

"Look I was just making sure you were alright. You never told me about this date. How was I supposed to know it wasn't another weirdo off the internet?!" Booth shouted back just as angrily.

"Oh please! You can't even admit you were jealous" She replied folding her arms.

"You know what? I don't care date whoever you like. I don't care anymore!" Booth said with a final word

She looked shocked. _But what else could he do. Not like she cared about him like that._

He shrugged his shoulders and went back to Sweets telling him they were going.

They left a very puzzled Bones and Mark behind them.

_Thanks for the reviews so far_


	3. Guy no 2?

Don't own anything

**Don't own anything**

**Still Booth's POV**

Booth woke with a start. He had not slept well at all. He felt very guilty and stupid for the events that had occurred the night before.

He stretched and got out of bed. He probably should go over to Bone's flat and apologise. It was seven am. Early for a Saturday morning but Booth knew that Bones was would be up anyway.

He showered and changed into a black t-shirt and denim jeans. After grabbing a quick slice of toast he headed out to his car and made his way over to Bones' apartment.

The trip was short. He got there in twenty minutes because there was no traffic. When he arrived Booth got out of the car and made his way up to the fifth floor. He took several deep breaths and knocked a few times on the door.

The door opened to Bones wearing tracksuit bottoms and a string top.

_Why did she have to look so beautiful and she wasn't even dressed up?_

"Oh, hey Booth. What are you doing here so early?" she said awkwardly and he stepped inside.

He chose is response carefully.

"I just came over to apologise for my behaviour last night. I was stupid and I shouldn't have spied on you. I'm really, really sorry. You are well able to look after yourself" Booth said facing her and he hoped she would forgive him.

"Alright I accept your apology. Just don't try anything like that again or I may have to hurt you" Bones replied with a smile.

_Phew__! he was forgiven_

"Believe me I won't be doing that again. It was bad enough when I embarrassed myself in front of Mark…" Booth stopped suddenly noticing a figure emerging from her bathroom in a towel and then went into her bedroom very quickly slamming the door. But it wasn't the same guy as last night.

He raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at the ground nervously.

"Who is THAT guy?" Booth questioned her.

"Oh well what you didn't know was I had a date with Jason, after dinner with Mark last night. He works in another section of the Jeffersonion" Bones explained shyly.

_Two guys at once? What is she up to?__ Was she trying to hurt him?_

"I'm must be the stupidest person ever. Here I am coming over to apologise while all the time your sleeping with another guy!" Booth raised his voice angrily at her.

"But Booth!" She said trying to reason with him.

"No I don't want to hear it. And you know what two can play this game!" Booth warned her.

"I don't know what that means" Bones replied with a confused look on her face.

"Of course you don't" Booth replied before making his way out

_If t__hat was how she wanted it. Fine! He could find his own woman and make her jealous._

**Next will be Brennan's POV****. Again thanks for the reviews.**


	4. I'm not jealous!

I Don't own Bones

**I Don't own Bones **

**Brennan's POV**

**-Two days later-**

Brennan had just arrived for another days work at the Jeffersonian and saw Angela walking down the corridor towards her.

"Hey Bren. How was your weekend?" her best friend asked.

_Well it was good except for that fact that she and Booth hadn't spoken since that __unfortunate meeting at her apartment. _She thought making a face

"Not too good I suspect from that awful face your making" Angela said with a grin.

"You could say that. Jason was staying at my place after we went to the movies and Booth sort of caught us in my apartment" Brennan said explaining her problem.

Angela looked shocked. "No way Booth caught you? We need to get some coffee before we start" and they made their way to the coffee room.

"Jason came out of the bathroom after his shower so Booth knew we had slept together. Then he stormed out and we haven't spoken since" Brennan continued with a sigh.

"Well that would explain why he was with that blonde woman from the Forensics department" Angela said trying working things out.

"What woman?" Brennan asked suspiciously narrowing her eyes.

Angela couldn't help but giggle. "You two are hopeless! It's obvious that he is using her to make you jealous. He was making out with her in front of everyone this morning and he kept looking around to see if you were coming. I bet he's still there now"

_I'm going down there right now!__ Why you aren't jealous are you? No of course not.._

"Angela I'm going to the platform." Brennan said handing putting her coffee down and made her way down the corridor.

Angela kept a safe distance behind her.

She spotted Booth sitting on one of the chairs in the corridor. And sure enough he was still making out with this woman.

_So that must have been what he meant by two can play at this game._

Once Booth saw her coming he deepened the kiss making sure he saw her.

"Well this is a very mature approach Booth! Making sure you'd see me" Brennan shouted angrily at him.

_Now he stopped making out with her_

"What? I can't help it. Jane here is so beautiful you know and now who's jealous?" Booth said with his usual smug grin and the woman also smiled widely at her.

"I am not jealous! I just think there are more appropriate places to do this kind of thing" Brennan said defensively.

"Yeah sure whatever" Booth said casually and stood up holding the woman's hand. She glared at them.

"Hey Tempe!" She heard two voices calling her.

_It was Mark and Jason!__ This couldn't be good._

"Hi Mark. Hi Jason. What are you doing here?" She asked him and wished Booth and his blonde would leave.

This wasn't going to be awkward at all and Booth was clearly enjoying watching the situation she was in.


	5. Found out

I don't own Bones

**I don't own Bones. **

**Brennan's POV**

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out for lunch?" Mark replied while giving Jason odd looks.

"That's funny because I was going to ask her the same thing" Jason answered slowly. Then both men looked at each other in shock and then towards Brennan realising the situation.

"Look I can explain" Brennan started saying.

"Two guys at once? Nice going Bren!" Angela whispered to her over her shoulder earning a glare from Booth.

"I can't believe this. I thought you really liked me" Mark said frustrated

"See there was things I liked about both of you and I couldn't decide who I liked better." Brennan said hoping they wouldn't be to mad.

"Now I hope you see what you got yourself into with Bones here" Booth said with a smirk and put his arms around Jane.

"Bones? Who's Bones?" Mark asked

"That's me. It's a nickname he calls me. Anyway I really don't know what to do about this little situation." Brennan said as calmly as she could.

"Why don't you take us both out once more? And then you decide which of us you want to be with?" Jason suggested surprising everyone.

"You'd really be okay with that?" Mark asked him

"Why not? We both like Tempe enough to let her decide." Jason replied

Brennan couldn't believe her ears. She decided to go along with it if it meant getting her out of trouble.

"Okay I'll take Jason out tonight then and Mark out tomorrow" Brennan asked the two men.

"Fine by us" They replied

Brennan snuck a glance over at Booth. His mouth was hanging open.

_Well that sure wiped that smug smile off his face._

**A/N**

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next couple should have BB dealing with their feelings. Thanks to BxBforever for the idea.**

**Once again thanks for the reviews. Someone asked. I'm actually Irish so forgive me if I don't get any American expressions right. And I found some of these spoilers on livejournal for anyone that wanted to know.**


	6. Get it off your chest

I don't own anything still

**I don't own anything still**

**Booth's POV again**

**-Wednesday evening 7pm-**

Booth sat alone at his and Bones' usual table in the diner. Sid came over to see what he wanted. He and Bones still weren't really on the best speaking terms and Jane had dumped him for using her.

Bones had gone out with Jason on Monday evening and Jason tonight. They had to reschedule their date from last night to this evening.

"I guess it will be some of my finest pie for you Agent Booth?" Sid his waiter friend asked. He knew Sid from coming to the diner almost daily with Bones.

"Yeah apple pie for one" Booth replied miserably

"Whoa mate you don't sound too happy. Could it be anything to do with your bone lady friend?" Sid asked curiously.

_Is it that obvious?_

"I don't want to talk about it right now!" Booth snapped more harshly than he meant to. Sid looked rather shocked at his tone but just went straight to get his pie without another word.

A couple of minutes Sid brought the apple pie over to him and sat opposite him.

"You really look like you could do with talking about your problem" Sid said knowingly.

_Maybe I would feel better to talk about it_

"Alright Sid. It's just that Bones has been going out with not one but two guys and she is trying to decide between them. I just feel like she doesn't even want to be around me anymore" Booth explained with a sigh and used his for to mess with his pie.

"Why does it bother you so much that she's dating these guys? You always tell me your "just partners" Sid said making air quotes around the words just partners.

Booth rolled his eyes but knew it was the truth.

"I don't know what to do. I mean I drew this stupid line that we can't cross. We'll always be just be just partners" Booth said wishing he had never drawn that damn line between them.

Sid listened to him intently obviously slightly confused at what line he was talking about.

"Do you love her?" Sid again questioned him.

He was surprised that he had actually asked him that. Despite his feelings being apparently obvious to everyone no one had ever had the courage to say it to him.

"Yeah I'm crazy about her. I mean she drives me crazy too but I mean I'm so in love with her. That's why I feel like she never notices me just these other guys." Booth finally confessed.

_It felt good to get these feelings off his chest. He'd never said the words out loud before._

"So why don't you tell her Booth?"

"Please she'd just laugh in my face. And she has these guys to worry about. She wouldn't give me a look in." Booth replied with another sigh and another bit of his pie. He saw Sid was grinning and his eyes were looking towards the door.

_This wasn't a time for grinning!_

"In fact why don't you tell her right now?" Sid said patting Booth on the shoulder and pointing towards the door. Sid then got up and left his seat with a smirk.

Booth turned around to see Bones facing him.

_He couldn't believe she was here. She was supposed to be on her date._

"Bones, what are you doing here?" Booth asked in shock.

"I think we need to talk Booth" She replied and sat in her usual place opposite him.

**Glad you all like it so far.**


	7. A walk in the Park

Brennan's POV

**Brennan's POV**

Brennan ended up dumping both guys. No matter how hard she tried there was always one person she compared to them to and none of them even came close.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Booth asked her curiously

"It's about Jason and Mark" She replied waiting for his reaction.

"Okay. Do you maybe want to go for a walk outside? So we have some privacy?" Booth said sitting up and left the money for the pie he had.

_Good idea. She didn't want an audience for what she was about to say to him._

"Sure. Let's go" She followed out the door.

They walked for a couple of minutes to the nearby park.

"Booth I need to say something now before I loose my nerve" Brennan said as calmly as she could.

"Bones what's up you never loose your nerve. It must be something serious" Booth said with a chuckle.

"Just be quiet and listen to me for one second! Booth, I broke up with Mark and Jason. It was mostly because I kept comparing them to you. When I was on dates with them all I could think about was you and wishing it was you I was on a date with." She stopped to take a breath and glanced at Booth who was nodding but clearly speechless at her confession.

_Now she was rambling…I don't know how he does this to me_

"Look I know you drew that line Booth but I just can't take any more tension between us. It's ridiculous. I'm sorry the way I treated you. I…." She started again but was cut of by Booth's lips on hers.

The kiss was tender at first but then grew passionate as she threw both of her arms around his neck and he had both of his hands on her waist pulling her close.

_She could only think of one word… wow!. She felt four years of tension dissolve in this one kiss. _

Eventually they broke apart for air. She saw Booth grinning like an idiot and was sure she had a similar smile on her face.

"Your apology is accepted. I love you Bones so much. I thought you would have figured that out by now" He said softly still keeping his around her and touched his forehead against her.

_She never felt so good. He loved her.. How did she wait this long to do this?_

"I love you too Booth. Even though you are aware of my views on love it's still how I feel about you" Brennan replied happily.

"So why don't we go back to my place? Watch a few movies, order some Thai food and maybe other stuff" Booth said raising his eyebrows playfully and flashing his charm smile at her.

"I would enjoy that especially the other stuff" Brennan answered with a giggle. Something she didn't usually do.

"My Bones" Booth said sweetly and took his hand in hers.

Even though she could correct him that she didn't technically "belong" to him.

But for once she didn't mind being his Bones.

**Thanks again for everyone's comments. Should I continue or make this the end? I know it's a little cheesy but hey lol.**


End file.
